The Wrath of the Riddles
by RebelLulu
Summary: This is just a series type thing that i made up. they're really short, they're all about riddles(as you can see by the title) and it's in a play form. Shadow(my own made up character) gives the Titans a bunch of riddles to answer. R&R! ch. 3 is up!
1. part 1

Dudes, this little what-ya-ma-call-it was just a little this that I wrote one night while trying to get to sleep. It just all of a sudden came to me. Anyway, I'll only make these kind of things for riddles. It works best for them. Note: this is part 1, so there is plenty more to come. R&R! hope you like. I don't own the Teen Titans (or Beast Boy for that matter) but I do own Shadow (she's in my story A Change Of Mind, just to let you know). If I own the Teen Titans, then I would be the happiest girl in the world! But I don't, so I deal with it. Anyway. . .

* * *

The Wrath of the Riddles: Part 1

Shadow: Hey Beast Boy, wanna hear a riddle that's impossible to answer unless you've heard the riddle before?

Beast Boy: Uh . . . Sure.

Shadow: Okay, one night, a woman and a man walked into a restaurant. Later, three came out. How is that possible? (narrows eyes)

Beast Boy: (sounding confused) Wait a minute. Three?

Shadow: (nodding) Yup.

Beast Boy: (thinking to himself) Three came out . . .

Shadow: Yeah, you heard me right.

Beast Boy: But Shadow, that's impossible.

Shadow: (smiling) Oh, no it isn't, Beast Boy. Just think logical answers that happen to go along with the riddle.

Beast Boy: (light bulb lights up) Oo! Oo! I got it!

Shadow: (slowly turns her head while answering slowly) Yes?

Beast Boy: The man and woman come out with one of their friends that happened to be in the restaurant!

Shadow: (sounding like a game show host) Ooooo, so close. But no.

Beast Boy: (cursing himself) Drat! . . . Wait! _Now_ I've got it!

Shadow: (awaiting BB's answer) Hit me!

Beast Boy: The woman had a baby!

Shadow: (disgusted) In a restaurant?

Beast Boy: (shrugs ) Hey, anything can happen!

Shadow: (getting back to the point ) Well, anyway, that's not it!

Beast Boy: Again?

Shadow: I'm afraid so.

Beast Boy: How 'bout this . . .

Shadow: (nodding thoughtfully) I'm listening.

Beast Boy: DON'T INTERRUPT!

Shadow: (small voice) Sorry.

Beast Boy: Anyway, does the waiter volunteer to go home with them?

Shadow: (a bit creeped out) Well, not exactly. But why would a waiter even _want_ to go home with them?

Beast Boy: (shrugs) Idunno? Maybe he's a homeless waiter.

Shadow: (sighs) Then why would he be working in a restaurant?

Beast Boy: I don't know . . . It's a stupid riddle, anything can happen in riddles!

Shadow: (agreeing) Yeah, you're right. Anyway, do you have the answer yet?

Beast Boy: Um . . . Do they bring out a lobster?

Shadow: A lobster isn't a person.

Beast Boy: (looking as confused as ever) Well, you said three came out.

Shadow: Yeah, I know. Anyway, that's not the answer.

Beast Boy: (surprised) WHAT?!

Shadow: (nodding) Yeah . . . It's a knight. You know, a knight in shinning armor. One _knight_, a man and a woman . . .

Beast Boy: (outraged) WHAT?!

Shadow: Yes, a knight's the answer. And stop with the what's.

Beast Boy: (still outraged) WHAT?!

Shadow: (getting annoyed) I said stop!

Beast Boy: (and yet, still outraged) I gave you all the possible answers to the riddle, and the answer was a _knight_?!

Shadow: (in an "I told you so" tone) I told you you wouldn't be able to find the answer unless you've heard the riddle before, or you listened _very closely._

Beast Boy: (angry/annoyed) Grrrrr. You're such a pain!

Shadow: (smiles sweetly) I know. Now, do you want to try to find the answer to another riddle I have?

Beast Boy: (narrowing eyes) Oh, you're on. But this time, I'll give you the _right_ answer.

Shadow: Oh, in you're dreams, you little green dude.

Beast Boy: (smiles) Let the games begin.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

More of The Wrath of the Riddles are on the way.


	2. part 2

Hi people, sorry this took so long. First 3 weeks of school were kinda like hell. SO much homework and I haven't had that much time to log on. Anyway, hope you like this new chapter of The Wrath Of The Riddles! Read, review, and enjoy! Remember, I do not own any part of the Teen Titans. I only own Shadow. That is all. Now read before I go crazy!

* * *

The Wrath of the Riddles: Part 2

Shadow: So, are you ready, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: I'm ready when you are.

Shadow: (sounding like a game show host) Okay, here is you're riddle: what has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?

Beast Boy: (sounding confused) Four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?

Shadow: Yup!

Beast Boy: (scratching his head) um. . .is it a four legged cockroach that loses two legs in the afternoon and then grows a leg at night?

Shadow: Well. . .not really.

Beast Boy: (crosses his arms and pouts) humpf!

Shadow: (smiling) But it _is_ an animal.

Beast Boy: (cheering up) Yay! So, do I get a point for the cockroach?

Shadow: Points?! Who ever said I was giving out points?! We're doing this for the fun of _learning._

Beast Boy: (confused) What are we learning?

Shadow: New riddles, of course!

Beast Boy: Right . . .I knew that.

Shadow: (sarcastically) Of course you did, BB. It's all fun n' games 'till someone loses an eye.

Beast Boy: Now where did _that_ come from?

Shadow: (shrugs) Who knows? Maybe the writer just put it in because she was acting very random at the time.

Beast Boy: (taking a step away from Shadow) Yeah . . .okay . . .anyway . . .so, its an animal?

Shadow: uh-huh.

Beast Boy: Is it some strange alien creature?

Shadow: No. But this riddle is kinda like the last one.

Beast Boy: Don't tell me it's a lobster!

Shadow: Don't worry, it has nothing to do with a lobster.

Beast Boy: (whining type of thing) Why do you come up with such complicated riddles?

Shadow: (balls up fists and puts on evil smile) Cause I like to see you suffer! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Beast Boy: (terrified) R-really?

Shadow: (back to her old self) Naw, I'm just kidding with you Beast Boy. My really answer is . . .I like to stump people.

Beast Boy: (relieved) Oh. Well, yur annoying, ya know that?

Shadow: (smiles) Yup!

Beast Boy: (thinks for a few more seconds on what the answer might be, then quits) Okay, I give up. What _does_ have four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three at night?

Shadow: Do you _really _wanna know?

Beast Boy: I guess so.

Shadow: (giggles) A human!!

Beast Boy: What?! How's that possible?

Shadow: Well . . .(brings out a chalkboard and starts pointing at the diagrams of the answer) at the begging of our lives, we crawl on _all four _(points at a crawling baby). In the middle of our lives, we walk on _two_ legs (points at a person). And in the end, we walk with our legs _plus_ a cane (points at an old person with a cane).

Beast Boy: Why did I even _agree_ to try to answer these riddles?

Shadow: Cause you're the dumbest person in this building?

Beast Boy: (balls up fists and talks through gritted teeth) You're gonna get it some day.

Shadow: (smiles) I'm sure I will. So do you want another riddle?

Beast Boy: I would rather drown myself in a toilet than listen to another one of you're hard, confusing riddles. Why don't you go bother Raven or someone else besides me?

Shadow: (talks thoughtfully) You know, Beast Boy, I think you're right.

Beast Boy: huh?

Shadow: I should go bother my sister with one of my "hard, confusing" riddles. It would be a miracle if I even came out of Raven's room alive.

Beast Boy: (confusion once again) What are you talking about?

Shadow: I'm talking about how Raven acts. She probably won't even smile at my attempt to make the world a better place by telling riddles.

Beast Boy: Really?

Shadow: Yeah . . .but it's worth a try. See ya later, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: (talking to himself) Yeah . . .okay, is it just me, or is Shadow a bit more randomer than usual? If randomer is even a word. Oh well, it is now.

Shadow: (to herself) Now, on to Raven's room. . .

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. part 3

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others. Please read and review. I need as many comforting reviews as possible cause my friends are kinda ignoring me. They've been doing this since the 2nd week of high school. And I'm feeling kinda blue. I own nothing that has to do with the Teen Titans except this story, my other fan fiction story, and Shadow.

* * *

knock knock knock 

(Raven opens the door halfway)

Shadow: (smiling) Hey Raven!

Raven: What do you want?

Shadow: (looking innocent) Oh, nothing. I just wanted to . . .tell you a riddle!

Raven: (stares at Shadow blankly) Really.

Shadow: Yeah! I'm going around to each of the other Titans to see how many of them get one of my riddles right. And so far, none have gotten them right. (smiles and looks victorious)

Raven: (crosses arms) You only asked Beast Boy, didn't you?

Shadow: (angrily) Hey, stop reading my mind!

Raven: I wasn't reading your mind. I just had a feeling.

Shadow: Fine, go on with your feelings and stuff, even though you don't have any, and just let me tell a riddle!

Raven: (sighs and uncrosses her arms) Okay, tell me your riddle, but it won't due you any good.

Shadow: Okay! What's black when you buy it, red when you use it, and grey when you throw it away?

Raven: Charcoal.

Shadow: No! It's char. . .coal. . . Hey, you were reading my mind again!

Raven: (shrugs) Can't say I didn't.

Shadow: (crosses arms and puts on a pouty face) I hate you.

Raven: I hate you too.

(Raven and Shadow smile to each other)

Raven: Now, go bother someone else for a while.

Shadow: Okay, sure, see ya later Rae.

(Raven closes her door and Shadow starts walking down the hall)

Shadow: (rubbing hands together with evil grin on face) Time to torture Cyborg. Muahahahahaha!

* * *

Yeah! Will Cyborg get tricked by Shadow? Will Shadow be able to trick the rest of the Titans? Find out in the next episode of The Wrath of The Riddles! tehehehe! 


End file.
